Percabeth Reunion
by PeetaMellark13
Summary: I've read the Mark of Athena and the reunion was great but here is how I expected it to go. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeths pov

While Annabeth waits in the Argo II thoughts are running through her head "What if he doesn't remember me, what if he does but doesn't like me anymore, what if he has a girlfriend, what if the Romans killed him!"

As she's thinking she doesn't notice Thalia come in and sit on the bed next to her. "What's wrong? Is it Percy?" She asks while wiping away tears from Annabeth's eyes she didn't even realize she had.

Annabeth sniffs and says "What if he doesn't remember me ,what if he died!"she says crying into Thalia's shoulder.

"He should remember by now. And if that kelp face doesn't remember you I will personally strike him down with lightning."

Annabeth just sniffs "Thanks Thals."She Mutters half-heartedly. Just then the speakers crackle and Leo's voice comes on "Attention all demigods! Come to the deck,we will be landing in 5 minuets! Peace out from your one and only supreme commander of the Argo II!" Just then I heard Piper yell "Repair boy!"

With that Thalia and I make our way to the deck.

Disclaimer ~I DO NOT OWN the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus Rick Riordan does.

I hope u liked it I'm only 12 so I'm not a very good writer. Next chapter should be up soon!

~PeetaMellark13


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's pov

When Annabeth and I got to the deck I saw Clarisse LaRue sharpening her spear lamer oops I meant mamer, Travis and Conner Stoll grinning identically with a mischievous glint in their eyes, Katie Gardner and Piper McLean talking,Will Solace checking the first aid kit,Rachel drawing on her jeans, Nico Di Angelo standing there twisting his ring nervously, Grover chewing on cans, and Pollux just standing there.

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me. I asked where Jason was. Piper answered "He's in the control room with Leo to try or make our landing softer." Piper was by far my favorite Aphrodite girl and she's defiantly an awesome girlfriend for Jason.

Then I heard Leo announce on the speaker that we would be a Camp Jupiter in one minute. I could see how excited Annabeth was but I could also see how worried. I hope that kelp head remembers her because I'm not going to strike him down with lightning like I said I would earlier it was an empty threat, I'm not going to hurt him for something that is out of his control. Especially if its Queen of Cow Pies fault.

Suddenly the ship lurched forward. I screamed. I know what your thinking Thalia daughter of Zeus doesn't scream. Yeah well I'm afraid of heights. I could feel Jason trying to stop the boat from falling with his wind powers. I wish I could help but I do lightning not wind. Slowly I could feel us falling faster and faster. That's when all hades broke loose. Everyone was screaming and trying to hold on to something. Dear Gods I'm going to be sick. I prayed to my dad and asked for his help.

Suddenly the ship stopped. Did dad actually help!?When I looked over the side to see what happened I saw something that made me smile a bit. A giant wave was suspending us in the air. That meant Percy is here!Slowly it lowered us down. When we all got off we saw the beaming face of Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.

Disclaimer ~I DO NOT OWN the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus Rick Riordan does.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's pov

When the ship started to fall I nearly had a heart attack. I noticed it wasn't falling very fast so I figured the were fixing it. Then it started to fall faster and faster. So I threw my hands up in the air and commanded the water to form I giant wave and suspend them in the air. When the wave caught it I slowly lowered it to the river. When I knew they were safe I put my hands down and started beaming when they slowly came of the ship. First I saw Thalia then the rest came out there was Clarisse,Grover,Will,Conner and Travis, Rachel, Pollux,Katie,a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope, a boy with blond hair and electric blues eyes,and the boys from the video scroll. Finally Annabeth came out he looked sleepy and her eyes were stormier than normal. Then a person I least expected came out Nico Di Angelo son of hades the little punk had pretended not to know me when I first got here. I glared daggers at him, I saw Him flinch. Shouts of Jason rang out through the crowd whenhe was seen.

Then Reyna said "Introduce yourselves."

Thalia went first "Thalia daughter of Zeus/Jupiter lieutenant of Artemis"

"Clarisse LaRue daughter of Ares/Mars drakon slayer"

"Grover Underwood satyr lord of the wild"

"Will Solace son of Apollo"

"Travis Stoll son of Hermes/Mercury"

"Conner Stoll son of Hermes/Mercury"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare mortal oracle of Delphi"

"Pollux son of Dionysus/Bacchus"

"Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter/Ceres"

"Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite/Venus charm speaker "

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter slayer of Krios"

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus/Vulcan fire user"

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena/Minerva heroine of Olympus and architect of Olympus "

"Nico Di Angelo son of Hades/Pluto"

Piper then asks "Would you guys introduce yourselves?" Reyna nodded

"Reyna daughter of bellona praetor of Camp Jupiter"

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto"

"Frank Zhang son of Mars"

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon praetor of Camp Jupiter"

"Are you being modest or do you not remember" I give her I questioning look. I'm going to pretend not to know them so I can hear what they think of me. "What are you talking about Thalia? It is Thalia right?" I ask "Dear gods prissy you really don't remember!" Clarisse shouts. I just stare blankly at her. Then Annabeth says in a strained voice "We'll recount the last 4 years of your life."

"You defeated the Minotaur without any training, slayed the three furies, slayed medusa, retrieved Zeus master bolt and hades helm of darkness,battled ares and won,sailed the sea of monsters, defeated Polyphemus, saved me and Artemis, held the wight of the sky, wandered the labyrinth, defeated Antaeus, caused Mount St. Helens to erupt, defeated kampe, was the child of the first great prophesy, bathed in the river Styx , led an army of about 40 to defend Olympus ,defeated the Minotaur again, defeated Hyperion, defeated Kronos and turned down immortality,don't forget a ton of monsters."

Everyone but camp half-blood was staring at me in shock. Hazel was the first regain composure. She said "That doesn't even include the last quest he went on. Ill go on from when I met him. He defeated the gorgons, drank gorgon blood, went to the land without gods, helped kill alyconeus , freed thantos,killed polybotes, was raised on a shield,and killed a bunch of monsters."

Now everyone even the greek campers where staring at me in shock.

Then Annabeth said "Wait doesn't gorgon blood heal people."I nodded "then shouldn't you have your memory back"

I grinned cheekily at her and said "I never said I didn't remember Wise Girl."

Disclaimer ~I DO NOT OWN the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus Rick Riordan does.

sorry the chapters are short I'm only 12


End file.
